The Flame of Youth
by Racecar Backwards
Summary: Crossover: Kingdom HeartsLegend of Zelda: Ocorina of Time. Sora and Kairi are on their way to Radiant Garden to fulfill a mission for the King, when the engine dies and they crash in an unknown world... warnings: Foul language,violence,sex,and YAOI later
1. The Crash

**The Flame of Youth**

**CH. 1**

The Crash

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. Ain't that about a bitch?

"Hey honey." Sora said as he walked into his home after a heartless slaying workout.

"Hi baby." Kairi said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Have a good time killing a little darkness?"

"As always" he replied. Sora was a happy man. Twenty years old, in peak physical condition, a loving fiancée, and no signs of Organization XIII anywhere. Sure, there are a few heartless left, but nothing that can cause much of a threat. Living on a tropical island also makes for a nice bonus.

"Br-r-r-r-ing! Br-r-r-r-ing!" went the phone.

"Hello?" Sora said after picking up. "Your Majesty! Heartless? OK, I'll be at the castle soon." He hung up. "I gotta go, Kairi" He began walking to the front door, but stopped when he heard,

"Oh, no. Not this time, Mr. Hero!"

"_Shit."_ Sora thought to himself.

"This time, I'm going with you!" Kairi stated.

"What? No, you can't! It's too dangerous."

"Don't tell me what's too dangerous. That night you proposed to me, we made a promise to make decisions as a team." She looked into Sora's eyes. "This time, we fight together. Besides, with all the fighting skills you've taught me, I should be fine. Right?"

"Right…" Sora said, looking down.

"That wasn't very enthusiastic." Kairi told him.

Sora looked up, and a grin spread across his face. "You're right, Kairi. We'll be fine so long as we stick together. Riku can handle the heartless around here."

"That's more like it. Come on, let's go!"

They went into their garage and got into the Gummi Ship that Sora had built with all the parts he got from Donald and Goofy. "Hold on tight!" Sora said as he fired up the engine.

They blasted off from the islands and were on their way to Disney Castle. "Wow. It's beautiful." Kairi said, observing the stars, which were just worlds at a distance. She hadn't had the chance to get into interspace much, so she was in awe at her surroundings.

"We're coming into the castle now." Sora told her. They landed in the Gummi Hangar and made their way through the courtyard and into the Throne Room. "Your Majesty." Sora said as he bowed. Kairi did the same.

"No time for formalities, you two." The King replied. "We've got a problem. Looks like someone got into Ansem's computer in Hollow—excuse me, Radiant Garden. They've turned up that heartless machine in the basement and crankin' out heartless. Tron tried to lock them out but he couldn't do it. I need you two to go there and make sure those heartless don't cause any major damage to the town. I would go with you, but I have matters to take care of here."

"You can count on us, Sir!" Kairi assured him.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Donald and Goofy are waiting there for you." With that, King Mickey turned around and went into the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Race you back to the ship!" Sora said as he took off.

Kairi chased after him. "Sora, that's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

They got back to their ship and were en route to Radiant Garden. "Oh man, I am _itching_ for a fight." Sora thought out loud.

"Damn, you just killed some this morning. You must really love killing those things." Kairi pointed out.

"And you just noticed that?" Sora remarked.

"What do you think the King had to take care of?" Kairi asked

"Who knows? I'm just ready to kick some heartless-WOAH!" Sora cut off when the ship jolted and he heard an explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" Kairi questioned.

"Kairi…" Sora said quietly, "buckle up." The engine blew out and they began drifting to an unknown world. The ship entered the atmosphere and fell toward the ground.

"AHHHH!" Kairi screamed.

The ship crash landed and the two blacked out.

And that's the end of the 1st chapter. R&R please!


	2. Where are We?

**THE FLAME OF YOUTH**

**CH. 2**

Where are We?

Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. How many damn times do I need to say it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Uhh…" Sora uttered as he woke up what seemed to be hours later. "Ow, my freakin' head." When he looked around, he noticed hat he was on a grassy field with a castle in the distance, and a mountain town off to the right. He looked behind him and saw that Kairi was already up and assessing the damage to the ship.

"I see you finally decided to get up." She observed without turning to look at him.

"Yeah," Sora replied "how bad is it?"

"Well, to put it simply, we're screwed."

"Damn." Was all he could come up with.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" They heard a voice from over a hill. Suddenly, a man who looked about Sora's age rode up on a cinnamon colored horse. He was wearing a green tunic with a matching cap over his blond hair. On his back he carried a blue-handled sword with a silver shield that had strange designs on it. "I saw you falling from the sky. That was one hell of a crash." He leaped down from his horse and extended his hand to help Sora up. He accepted the gesture. "You guys shouldn't be hanging around the fields for too long. You know how Hyrule gets at nighttime." The man smiled

"Hyrule?" Kairi questioned.

After a split-second blank stare, the green-suited man said, "You must have hit your heads pretty hard. Come on, I know a place you can stay for the night.

"Uhh, thanks, mister…" Sora hesitated.

"Link" He finished.

"Nice to meet you, Link. I'm Sora"

"Kairi" they introduced themselves.

"Well, your… umm… thing here looks pretty busted up so, hop on." Link said as he patted his horse's back. Obviously, he had never seen a ship before.

"Don't you think that would be rough on the horse?" Kairi asked

"I wouldn't worry about it." Link responded. "Good ol' Epona here can stand almost anything." Sora and Kairi decided to trust him and got up onto the horse. The three rode to what looked like a horse ranch. "Here we are, Lon-Lon Ranch."

"HI, LINK!" A red haired girl yelled from a distance as she walked up to us.

"Hey, Malon." Link greeted her. "Listen, could you sort these two out a room for the night? This is Sora and Kairi."

"Oh, hi, my name's Malon. So, Sora, is your man here a good guy?" she asked Kairi.

"I'm Sora." Sora stated, looking down.

"Ummm… isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Sora retorted. Kairi just started giggling incessantly.

"Riiight. Well, I just happen to have a spare room upstairs in my house. There's only one bed, so you'll have to sleep together or one of you on the floor." Malon explained to us.

Kairi gave Sora a look. "Don't get any ideas."

"You are a mean woman." Sora replied.

"Wow, you guys are taking this stranded thing really well." Link observed.

"Not the first time we crashed a ship. Remember two years ago, we went to the Deep Jungle…" Kairi began.

"And we hit a tree and got stuck there for two weeks. Yeah, I remember." Sora finished.

Kairi turned and faced Malon. "Sora wiped with some poison iv-"

"Ugghh. Please, let's not tell the story. My ass still has a bump on it from that."

"That's fuckin' disgusting." Link pointed out as he brought Epona to a stable. "I think I'll stay for the night, too." He yawned loudly.

"Well, it looks like it's getting late, so I think I'll head up to bed now." Kairi stated.

"Right behind you." Sora followed her up after saying goodnight to everyone.

They would all need some sleep. Although they didn't know it yet, tomorrow would be an eventful day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 end. I know they're pretty short, but bear with me. They will get longer, I promise!


End file.
